Glory
by kirameru1701
Summary: A poem about the Yuuzhan Vong gods and goddesses, and the origin of Zonama Sekot. ExU, epic poem format.


**This is an epic poem written about the gods and goddesses of the Yuuzhan Vong, and the origin of Zonama Sekot.**

--

It is the fourth day of the month of Mui'til.

Pratte Jamaane, Warrior Caste, is called upon by Yun-Yammka, the Slayer God, to travel with him on a most perilous quest - the quest to retrieve Yun-Sekot, the Wisdom Goddess, from her imprisonment within the barren, heretical world of Zonama.

Pratte Jamaane tries to refuse, for how could he be worthy of such an honor? but Yun-Yammka, the Slayer God, insists. And so they set off on their quest together, with the great Yun-Yammka leading the way, and Pratte Jamaane, the Chosen, following in his trail.

After many months, they reach a great crater, a crater so massive that within it rages a jungle of Shaped plants. And the great Yun-Yammka says, Now you can never turn back, and although Pratte Jamaane is afraid, he steps into the jungle.

Yun-Yammka decrees that the living jungle, the domain of Yun-Ne'Shel, Shaper Goddess, is the first of three trials that Pratte Jamaane, the Chosen, must face. So Pratte Jamaane, with only a canteen of water for sustenance and an amphistaff for companionship and protection, sets out to traverse the massive jungle.

Pratte Jamaane walks for many days, fighting off grasper vines and avoiding the swarms of thud bugs. His progress is slowed by yorik coral cliffs and lakes of blorash jelly, but, in spite of these challenges, he keeps going until finally, many weeks later, he emerges, victorious, from the jungle.

Yun-Yammka and Yun-Ne'Shel are waiting for him there. Yun-Ne'Shel looks over his scars and declares them to be the marks of a true warrior. Yun-Yammka agrees, and they continue on to the desert.

Pratte Jamaane continues beside Yun-Yammka as they make their way towards the second task, to be presented by Yun-Txiin and Yun-Q'aah, the Lover Gods.

Yun-Q'aah comes forth to greet Pratte Jamaane and Yun-Yammka the Slayer God when they arrive. She is a woman of extraordinary beauty, while her husband Yun-Txiin is also quite impressive.

The Lover Gods say that Pratte Jamaane must simply cross a bridge. But the bridge is not a tarian bridge - it is covered by hatching amphistaffs. This makes it impossible to cross without heavy armor.

Pratte Jamaane goes to the seas, finds vonduun crabs on the verge of death, strips them of their shells, and uses their freed shells to protect himself from the amphistaffs as he crosses the bridge.

As he reaches the other side of the bridge, his crab armor melts into his body, forming a permanent protective plating. As he raises his hands to thank the gods, Yun-Yammka says, Thank the vonduun crabs. And Pratte Jamaane, having learned humility, does thank the crabs.

Yun-Yammka gives Pratte Jamaane his third task - the one for which he originally requested Pratte Jamaane's assistance. The Slayer God must rescue Yun-Sekot, the Goddess of Wisdom, from the world of Zonama.

Pratte Jamaane and Yun-Yammka travel many more months in search of the residence of Yun-Yuuzhan, the All-Powerful Creator God.

But when even Yun-Yammka believes that they can travel no farther, the divine residence of Yun-Yuuzhan appears before them.

In honor of the Creator God, Pratte Jamaane and Yun-Yammka sacrifice their amphistaffs and their tkuns and let the black blood flow over the three steps leading up to the entrance. Satisfied, Yun-Yuuzhan orders the irising seal to open. Pratte Jamaane and Yun-Yammka enter the room and are greeted with a splendor unimaginable.

Yun-Yammka, the Slayer, and Pratte Jamaane of the Warrior Caste, Chosen by Yun-Yammka, says Yun-Yuuzhan with his almighty voice that reverberates throughout the entryway.

Yun-Yuuzhan, who knows all, sees their need for a craft that can take them to Zonama. Out of the radiance of the entry parlor, two yorik coral starskippers appear, precisely the right size for Yun-Yammka and Pratte Jamaane to complete their journey to the barren world.

Pratte Jamaane and Yun-Yammka enter the coralskippers, one in each ship, and find themselves in deep space, traveling towards Zonama at hyper-light speed. Pratte Jamaane thanks Yun-Yuuzhan one last time, then surrenders himself to the feel of piloting the ship.

Interacting with the newly formed ship is an incredible experience for Pratte Jamaane, one in which he finds a bond unlike any other. He can feel the ship, and the ship can feel him. They teach each other and learn from each other over the long voyage to Zonama.

When they reach Zonama, the ships land and the two travelers disembark, heading for the village of primitives that they see on the horizon.

As Yun-Yammka and Pratte Jamaane reach the village, they are greeted by a tribe of primitives brandishing projectile weapons and knives. But the vonduun crabs protect Pratte Jamaane, and Yun-Yammka, being a god, cannot be slain.

So they make their way safely into the heart of the village, where they find a group of villagers, including the leader. At Yun-Yammka's command, Pratte Jamaane disarms the warriors surrounding them and takes the village's Second hostage.

We must know where you have kept the Wisdom Goddess Yun-Sekot, says Yun-Yammka. But the villagers do not listen - they simply stand, not believing that their Second will be sacrificed. So Pratte Jamaane does kill the Second, and takes the leader hostage.

The villagers immediately start to speak, one on top of the other, such that their voices could hardly be heard. But out of the chaos, Yun-Yammka found one common theme - the Cave at Dlakek Hill.

So Yun-Yammka and Pratte Jamaane journeyed to Dlalek Hill, leaving the village leader unharmed, and there at the hill they found Yun-Sekot, imprisoned within a deep mind-barrier. They could barely reach her through the web of her own despair that the villagers had woven around her.

But when they did reach her mind, all she could say was, I sense good in this world, Yun-Yammka, and for its life and for mine, I shall go along with the villager's desires.

What do the villagers desire? asked Pratte Jamaane, eager to hear of the villager's wishes so he could go back and destroy them.

They wish for me to bond with Zonama, said Sekot. At the star's deepest time, they will come for me and force me to blend, she said, trepidation in her voice.

But you cannot agree to their demands, argued Yun-Yammka, his powerful voice raised in frustration.

And Yun-Sekot said, But I will, and when they come for me, I will not resist.

And so, at the deepest star-hour, when the villagers came to banish Yun-Sekot forever to reside within Zonama, she let them perform the rituals, let them prepare to separate her mind from her body and meld her to this alien world.

Then, finally, they were ready. The leader intoned a chant, a chant left from ancient times, and when he was done, the melding began.

Yun-Sekot shrieked, a horrific, soul-wrenching shriek, as she was separated from her body and her consciousness sank into Zonama, to be forever imprisoned there, and to lend a mind to the world. And although it was but one out of many, the newly-born world of Zonama Sekot would have a legendary role in the years to come.

--

**If you've taken the time to read all this, please review it.**


End file.
